fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby vs. Brock
Before: <--- First Gym, Here We Come Next: Tiff and Tuff vs. Brock ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Kirby vs. Brock *(Episode Begins) *Tiff: It's the battle between Kirby and Brock. *Tuff: Yeah, I can't believe it comes down to this. *Kirby: Alright, let's get thing stright. I came here to get the Gym Badge so I can get into the Pokemon Leauge. *Brock/Agent B: Who told you? *Kirby: No one... *Brock/Agent B: Exclatly. *'Battle: Kirby vs. Brock' *Brock/Agent B: I won't let you down Waddle Dee. Geodude, I choose you. *(Geodude comes out of the Pokeball) *Geodude: Yo, this will be an awesome battle! *Kirby: That sounds uncool. Charmander, let's go! *(Charmander comes out of the Pokeball) *Charmander: Time to burn you down! *Kirby: Charmander use Scratch! *(Charmander jumps at Geodude and tacks a slice) *Brock/Agen B: Geodude use Rock Tomb now! *(Geodude surronds Charmander with rocks and prepares an air punch) *Kirby: Charmander, jump out of there! *(Charmander jumps out of the rock tomb before Geodude lands the punch. Charmander is seen in the air) *Kirby: Now, Ember! *(Charmander breaths fire on Geodude and the rocks that colaps on Geodude) *Brock/Agent B: Geodude, NO! *Tiff: Geodude's unable to battle, Charmander wins! *Brock/Agent B: I will still not lose. *Kirby: But Geodude is in no codiction to battle. *Brock/Agent B: Shut up! Onix, go! *(Onix comes out of the Pokeball) *(Onix roars) *Kirby: Ew, someone need you to try toothpaste. *Tiff: I know. *Charmander: For sure. *Tuff: What's toothpaste? *Brock/Agent B: Onix, Use you snake body to swift up Charmander. *(Onix swept Charmander on his body) *Kirby: Charmander use Scratch. *(Charmander slices Onix face making it mad) *Brock/Agent B: Now Rock Slide! *(Onix aimed the rocks onto Charmander) *Tuff: Charmander's about to be squashed! *Tiff: Maybe Charmander could... *Kirby: ...jump out of the way when the target is locked? *Tiff: Yeah, I was about to say that... *(Brock aims it to Charmander) *Brock/Agent B: Target locked! *(Rocks start falling towards Charmander) *Kirby: Now dodge it! *(Charmander jups out of the way leaving the rocks to land on Onix) *Brock/Agent B: That was unexpected to happen. *(Onix falls onto the ground and faints) *Kirby: Ha! Onix's unable to battle! *Tuff: Kirby wins! *Kirby: You owe me that badge, Brock. *Brock/Agen B: I'll never give you a badge. *Tiff: But why? *Brock/Agent B: Sir Waddle Dee said to protect it. *Tuff: Waddle Dee? *Brock/Agent B: Yeah, and I'll never give you it ever! *(The screen turns on with Waddle Dee on it. He was mad) *Waddle Dee: You have disobeyed me! You are fired! *Brock/Agent B: Wait, I could stop him. Wait! *(The bad bug comes out of his ear and flew back to Waddle Dee) *Brock: What happened? *Kirby: Ahem. *Brock: Oh, right. Here's the Boulder Badge. Nice doing battle with you. *Tiff: It's our turm. *Brock: Godd you can use one pokemon and I'll just use both of mine. *Kirby: I'll stay here until you're done. *''"Kirby has got the Boulder Badge from Brock and now it's Tiff and Tuff's turn. What could happen to the next gym battle? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Episode Where Kirby Gets A Gym Badge Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1